Love Me
by 4realzkaitlyn
Summary: Girl in 6th year falls for Snape, vice versa/ Better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.k Rowling. =( And I do not make a profit of this. I just enjoy writing.

I'm writing this for all of the chapters, so yeah.

Please email me what you think. Thank you.

email-

Hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fate**_

_Ch.1: _

_Introdoction_

It seemed as if the cruel fates were dealing out an unlucky hand for me. I should be used to this though. Instead of my life being full of love and happiness, it was filled with hatred and depression. My parents didn't want me and so they sent me to live with my aunt and uncle, totally seperate from the world I should have been able to grow up in. Instead of magic all around me, I was forced to live with muggles, doing everything the muggle way. I knew of the life I should be living, but my aunt and uncle tried to keep me away from it. They even went as far as not letting me see any of my family. Not that I really wanted to of course.

My mother is in Azakaban Prison for being a loyal follower of Voldermort, and my father was killed by his so-called "master". Not really the type of parents I want but it is what I have been given.

My aunt and uncle were the kind of muggles that followed "the book". They did exactly what everyone else did and that made them became in the inner circle of things. All they cared about was money and how good they looked. They never cared of my well being or anything that had to do with me. So long as I didn't cause disturbanse or ruin the reputation, I could do as I pleased.

But it all changed when I got my letter.

Someone wanted me. Hogwarts, wanted me.

It was the happiest I have ever been.

My aunt and unlce didn't want me to go, but as if two muggles were going to stop me from being what I was meant to be. I had to go. I had to find out everything and anything about my world. I had to find out, why it was that I couldn't go to any other family member. . .

They finally caved in and let me go. I didn't have to see them for about 10 months out of the year. I was estatic about all of it. I was finally going to be apart of something that I was destined to be!

But even Hogwarts couldn't give me what I needed, such as bravery and friends. Even though I was placed in Gryffindor and my house was supposed to be my "family". No one noticed me here and I sat in the shadows watching everyone else have fun.

But I was still away from muggles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.2**

I'm sitting on the Hogwarts express, all alone in a compartment. It's my sixth year and I still haven't gotten anywhere.

I sigh and look out the window, staring at the blurry scenery.

I ended up falling asleep and waking up just in time to change into my robes.

I got soaked when stepping out of the train. I looked up and saw the sky darkened with rain clouds. _When would it let up?_

I got a carriage all to myself, as if that was a huge shock.

When inside the great hall I looked around and saw it was still the same. The ceiling had floating candles and reflected the weather outside. The four house table still where they were left the year before and at the front the long table for the professors had the apropiette professors seated.

I moved myself to my table and sat down.

The first years were sorted and then Dumbledore gave his speech and we ate.

After eating I went to the Gryfendor tower and to my room. I shared it with three other girls that I never tried to learn the names of.

Inside my trunk was at the bottom of my bed and Hershey's, my tabey cat, lay curled in the middle.

I pushed her to the side so that I could slide in and go to sleep.

In the morning I wake up at 5 O'clock, like usual, and take a shower, brush my teeth and dress in my robes. After all of this I go down to the Great Hall and had a piece of toast for breakfast.

A prefect handed me my schudel.

Looking down at it I was happy to see that I had double potions as my first class. But that happiness was short lived when I scanned my eyes down and saw that Divination was next, but slightly became happy once more when I learned I had double transfiguration next. My last class was Care Of Magical creatures, not such a great class but I would live.

When everyone started to slowly come down for breakfast I left and went outside.

I took my usual seat against a tree that overlooked the lake. I sat there for a while until I realized I should start heading for the dungeons.

While walking through the halls I could hear everyone talking happily and see them embracing each other. Oh how they missed them over the vacation.

_Oh please. All of this makes me want to puke. I mean really now you'd think the gits haven't seen each other in years. _

When I reached the potions classroom, no one was there. Looking at my watch, that once belonged to an uncle or something, I saw that I was 30 minutes early for the first lesson of the day.

My moods, if they could, dampened.

I would have to wait until I could divulge in the craft of potions.

Sighing, I slide against the dungeons wall and slumped to the cold ground. I wrapped my arms around my legs that were pushed against my chest, leaning my head so that I look like another moody teenager.

"What are you doing here Miss Black?" Came the dark voice of Professor Snape.

"Oh?" Looking up I could see that he was impatiently waiting for an answer. "I came early." Was my stupid reply.

I couldn't see any reflection in his steel eyes that would tell me something about him and gave up the search long before it started. It was a lost cause to try find something. He hid very well. Perhaps I should ask him how he does it. I snort in how redikolous that was.

I had forgotten that Snape was still standing next to me and I turned my head with a faint blush showing on my cheeks.

_I hope he doesn't think I'm a freak. . . _

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Snape's dry voice questioned.

"No." I sounded slightly offended.

Snape opened his classroom door, an invition that I could come in if I pleased.

Of course I followed in after him. Looking at my watch I had only sat on the floor for ten minutes. Another 20 and I'll, hopefully, be able to brew a difficult potion.

"Professor . . . "

"Yes?"

"Oh, nevermind it's completely useless to ask. Forget I said a thing." I looked down at the floor, ashamed at myself once more.

"You started, so finish. What is it that you were going to ask?" Snape had walked to the front of the classroom.

"Its. . . It's really nothing. I've completely forgotten what it was anyways." I quickly stated.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't prusue it.

I sat at a table that was in the back and closest to the door. Not that I would ever try to make a quick getaway. Oh no, I tried to stay as long as I could in this room.

I didn't know what to do so I decided to watch Snape at his desk going through papers. He held his face in prefected stonieness. His forehead, though, would crease a few times, obiously confused.

"What is it that you want Miss Black?" I jumped slightly in my seat, not expecting for him to talk.

"Nothing sir?"

"Then why is it, tell me, that you continue to stare?" He hadn't looked up from his papers.

"Oh . . . well. . . I don't know sir." How lame could I get?

He picked his head up and stared at me. "If you want to talk . . ." He let his sentence run.

I didn't know what to say. Did I want to talk? I'm not even sure.

"Not at the moment sir."

The rest of the time waiting I spent trying to avoid Snape's gaze. It worked, except for a few times when my eyes wandered over to him and I couldn't look away until Snape coughed into his hand. That was when I would snap back into reality and look away, my blush ever present on my pale face.

During the lesson I made a simple potion and was quite dissapointed in it.

My classes carried on in the same manner as any of the other years. Everything wasn't necessarily easy but I made it look that way. Outside of lessons I continued to isolate myself and hiding away in the library or in the dungeons. No one noticed me and it was ok, I was used to it by now.

But one thing wasn't normal. . .

I woke up early and was greeted by the sun coming up. Something was wrong though. Around my lower area was wet and I **never** wet the bed.

Pulling the sheets away from me I was greeted by blood.

I panicked like any other person would do.

Quickly getting up out of the bed I changed my bloody clothes and put on pants, a t-shirt and my robe. I ran out of Gryffindor tower and to the dungeons.

I wasn't really sure why I was going there. Snape wouldn't be in his classroom, its Saturday. But still, I burged into his classroom and my eyes scanned it.

He was there, sitting at his desk with a scowl placed on his face, obviously grading papers.

"Professor. . ." My voice was shakey.

"Yes, what is it Black?" He asked somewhat urgently.

"I think I'm dying." He got out of his chair and walked in long strides to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm bleeding. . . "

"Let me see."

"Sir, it's not something that is very appropriate for me to show you." I let my gaze carry to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself, too embarrssed to look at him.

"It was you who said you were dying. Now let me see where it is that you are bleeding. Then I will tell you if you are dying." Snape slightly snapped at me.

"Sir, it's my . . . my . . . is bleeding. . . " I couldn't say the words, it was just to akward.

"What is?" Snape was, obviously annoyed.

"My **woman** parts . . . "

And that must have told him because as I looked up at him, he had a look of pure disbelief.

"Well. . ." He snapped back to his usual emotionless self. "Have you ever heard of a period?" I shook my head 'no'. "Sit down." Taking a seat at one of the desks, Snape proceeded to tell me that a period is where a woman bleeds once a month from her vagina.

"Oh my god." Was all I could say as he finished.

"Yes well. . ." I could tell he was embaressed to have to tell me that because his face was slightly flushed.

"I'm sorry Professor." I mummbled.

"Don't, you did not know."

That was the day that connected me to Professor Snape. It proved that he wasn't this cold, heartless bastard that he was made out to be. Actually, he was a decent man. But I would **never** tell **anyone** that.

Gryffindor


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3**

_**Detention**_

I'm serving a detention with Professor Snape for nearly destroying the potions' classroom and killing the occupents in it, by adding a wrong ingredent to a potion.

So now I sit at a table making a potion. I glanse at my watch and notice that it's 10 O'clock. I've been here for an hour already.

Professor Snape walks by me and looks at me while I am stirring the potion counter-clock wise.

He grabs my hand suddenly and stirs it the other way. I was surprised not only by this, but by the fact that his hands were soft and warm.

"Professor. . ."

"You were supposed to stir seven clock wise and then two counter clock wise stirs." He reasoned with me.

But he didn't remove his hand. . . **. **

I looked at his face and it was coming closer to my own. I don't know why, but I couldn't move. I didn't want to.

His face was coming closer to my own, his eyes slightly shut. But he didn't have to come closer to me because I moved in and there was no more space to move to.

Our lips touched. I was surprised once more. Professor Snape's lips weren't hard at all, but soft.

As sudden as this had happened, it stopped. Professor Snape withdrew his face and stepped back a few paces, muttering apologizes at me.

I have never seen him like this and I wasn't sure if it wierded me out or made me feel secure.

"You have to go." He finally got out.

But I didn't want to. I walked to him and he looked down at me, ashamed.

"Don't be." I muttered at him before I placed my lips back on his.

This time though, he didn't pull away. My hands were behind his head, pulling him towards me even more.

He licked my lower lip, asking for admittence. I eagerly gave him it. I had never been kissed like this. Hell, I've never been kissed at all!

Professor Snape's arms found there way around my waist, attempting to pull me even closer, though there was no room to be pulled to.

His lips moved from my own and to my neck. Giving me butterfly kisses.

"Professor Snape. . ." I egged him on.

He nipped harshly at my neck and I let out a cry of pain.

"Severus." He told me. "My name."

I smiled as I brought his face back to my own.

"Amora. My name." He smiled into the kiss as he continued to rub my back.

But I wanted more then this, I wanted to feel him in me, I needed him at this moment.

"Severus." I moaned at him.

"Yes?" His silky voice questioned.

"I want . . . you." He stopped kissing my neck.

"What?" He sounded so unsure.

"You heard me." I don't know where I had gotten the bravery, but I had it now.

Severus smirked at me. "If you want. . ." and he nipped my neck with his teeth. Sucked at my pale fleash, leaving little bruises.

His hands groped my body and I was in a daze at how all of this was making me feel.

My hands traveled his body. Groping at anything that I could touch. I was in a frenzy.

Severus' hands found themeselves at my butt. He hoisted me up on the table and placed himself in between my legs, his hands now on my waist.

I blush at this movement, but I brush it aside as I feel Severus cupping my breast. I was so embarressed. My breast were so tiny I didn't see the reason in touching them. Though that did make me feel good. . . **. **

"Amora." Severus grawled into my ear before nipping the lobe. I let out a strangled moan.

"I want you." He whispered.

"Ahh.. .!" His hands found there way under my shirt and grasped my breasts harshly. He removed his hands and dropped my robe onto the desk and ripped my shirt and threw it somehwhere without care. He stepped back and his eyes scanned my upper body.

I blushed and he saw. Severus stepped back to me and carressed my cheek.

"What is wrong?" His voice was no longer hallow but filled with question.

"My. . . there small." I didn't dare look at his face, knowing that he would probaly sneer at me.

"Look at me." I didn't obey. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him but my eyes scanned everywhere but at him "Look at me." He demanded harshly. I obeyed this time. "Your gorgeous." I've never been told that before.. . .

"So are you." He looked as if I threw a brick at his face. It was time for him to turn his face. "Severus. . . " He looked. I kissed him.

"Let's get rid of this." Severus huskily said as he ripped off my black bra, leaving my top naked. Once more his eyes scanned me hungrily. Not waiting much, he grasped them. When that wasn't enough, Severus took my left nipple into his mouth and sucked, while kneding my other breast.

"Severus!" I gasped out in pure bliss. "Mmm. . ." He switched breasts. "Oh God!"

Severus stopped his assault on my breasts after a little and placed butterfly kisses to my navel and dipped his tounge in. I giggled.

"Hehe. . . Stop Severus . . .that tickles!" he granted my wish and instead togged on my skirt. I obiently slid it off, revealing my black panties.

Severus grinned. His lips suddenly were on mine, in a rampage. He moaned against the kiss and rubbed his lower regions onto mine and I could feel his arusal. I moaned against him in reply.

"Severus. . .Mmm. . . I want you .. . "

"Amora." He moaned.

I noticed that he was still wearing all of his clothes and found this very unfair. I threw off his black outer cloak and started to unbotton his black shirt. His eyes were on mine as he unbottoned his shirt faster then I was. He was shirtless in a matter of seconds.

My hands feel his well built stomache. I'm surprised. I always thought Severus would be not fat, but not muscular either. Alas though, he is and I like it.

His teeth are grazing my neck again and I can't hold in the moans.

My hands so slowly slid into his black pants. Severus gasps in surprise.

I brush against his sex organ and a moan passes from his lips.

"Oh Merlin."

I unbuckle his pants and he takes off the offending material along with his boxers.

We both sit and stand naked in front of each other, eyes gazing over bodies thinking of such things that we could do. He licks his lips in anticipation and I bite mine to control everything.

I don't know how, but my hands are around him and I'm trying to figure out how to pleasure him, seeing how this is my first time for everything. Severus notices and puts his hand around my own and guides the strokes. He moves slowly at first, then faster, tightening and untightening him. I begin to understand and his hand removes from mine and I'm left to stroke him by myself. I follow how he showed me, faster and faster I pump. His head is in the croke of my neck panting and gasping in pleasure.

"Amora." He keeps moaning.

I pump him faster, wanting him to cum.

I stop though, he groans in annoyance.

But I don't leave him for long.

Getting off the desk, I push Severus away. He looks at me hurt but not for long because I'm on my knees in front of his pulsing member. I lick it to get a taste. I taste his precum. He's deliocous. Slowly but surely, I take him in my mouth. I have to wrap one of my hands around the bottom though because I can't fit him entirely in my mouth.

I sucked and licked him, he moaned my name in reply.

He exploded in my mouth and I gag just a bit. I take him out and some of his cum is still on his penis. I lick it off and he instantly hardens once more.

I stand up in front of him and he slams he back on the desk. His hands assaulting my womanhood.

He teased me with rubbing it gentley, always avioding my clit.

"Severus!" I yell at him, demanding to be brought to pleasure.

He smirks at me knowingly and places a finger into my entrance. I gasp in pleasure. His finger is moving in and out of me and I demand another. He gives me what I want plus another.

So now there's three fingers in me and I'm moaning.

Faster and faster. In and out. In and out.

"Oh God. . .I'm about . .. cum. . .." I warned him before I cam all over his hand, throwing my head back in estacy.

"I need you." He purrs.

I split my legs offering myself. He climbs on top of me and tells me since its my first time it'll hurt. I don't care though, its bound to happen sooner or later.

He places himself at my entrance and pushes onward. I gasp in pain and he rubs my cheek.

When he's fully in he stops when he notices my eyes are leaking tears. He brushs them away and tells me the pain will stop and that he's sorry.

"Oh gods!" I moan when he starts to move in and out of me. He takes this as the ok to carry on and slams into me.

"Oh Gods!" I moan once more.

He's grunting and making other unknown sounds.

I wrap my legs around his waist and he goes deeper inside of me. It feels so amazing I wish this could go on forever, but alas it cannot.

"Severus!"

"Amora!"

We cum together.

He collaspes on me and doesn't get out of me.

His head is beside my own and I could hear him trying to bring his breathing back to normal like I'm trying to do.

We lay in silence for awhile before he removes himself from me and stands up, getting dressed.

I don't like this but I know that its way after curfew and we shouldn't even have done what we just did.

"Severus. . ." I whisper to him, wanting to know if he's angry with me.

"Yes?" his voice isn't harsh at all like how it normally is.

_Good, he's not mad. _

"What does this make us?" My voice is softer then a whisper.

I feel his hand on my cheek.

"Here." he hands me my clothes and my face drops.

_Just a shag._

"Your mine." He tells me in my ear while I'm busy putting on my clothes.

I trip putting on my panties and he catches me, pulling them up himself.

"Thanks." I mutter.

He doesn't answer but places his lips against my own and holds me.

"Your mine." He replies once more.

"Well then I guess your mine too." I kiss his neck.

"You should go to your domintory." He tells me reluctantly.

"I know." I huff.

I try to walk but I'm so sore that the pain nearly sends me to the floor, luckily Severus catches me once more and I'm tempted to stay but I know that I cannot.

"Bye." We whisper our goodbyes and I recieve my last kiss of the night.


End file.
